


Such a Fucking Shame

by elle_nic



Category: Big Little Lies (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/F, Kinda Sad NGL, fiction&femslashevent, from celeste's pov, i really feel for celeste and jane, i've never written for this fandom or ship ever so please be kind to me, im talking madeline martha mackenzie level short, kindred spirits to me i suppose, vv short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/pseuds/elle_nic
Summary: Jane is so gentle. Celeste is not used to this.





	Such a Fucking Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerrykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/gifts).

> Please be kind I am new here :))) let me know what you think!!
> 
> also this is for kerry who is one of the kindest people i've ever had the pleasure to know :') <3

Jane was gentle, was the first thing that Celeste ever knew about the new woman in her town. She was gentle and she was open and she was just this side of being shy around new people. Celeste liked her, and not just because Jane had told her she was beautiful. She was genuine in a way that Celeste didn’t have to look further into her actions. There was no ulterior motive with Jane, just “You’re so beautiful,” and that was what she meant. She meant it when she looked at her in her eyes, those pretty blue eyes that reminded Celeste of the ocean she lived next to. Jane was gentle.

Perry was not gentle. He was funny and he was handsome and he was charming. But he was all hard lines and hard words and hard hands. He was angry and he was against the wall and around her neck and he was the father of her two precious boys. Perry was her husband, but he wasn’t Jane and more than that, he wasn’t gentle. Celeste wanted gentle. But Perry didn’t think she was allowed to have that and in a way she agreed. She made him sad, she thought. The sort of sad that made him angry and determined and… clingy. She wanted gentle and she wanted kind and she wanted Jane.

She wanted Jane.

Madeline was crazy, she had decided moments after they met, but she was a genius and spiteful and she loved Celeste the way she hadn’t been by her rich, lawyer friends. Madeline was pink and loud and a little outrageous but she, too, liked Jane. Was friends with her by a beautiful coincidence and was the reason she was friends with Jane now. Beautiful, gentle Jane.

Celeste was in love, she was sad to say.

Love with Perry left bruises and dents in their walk-in and relief when he was away on business. Love with Jane was so different. It was just so fucking gentle.

Celeste was in love, and it was gentle and it was with Jane. But it wasn’t _hers_ yet. And it bruised worse than Perry to say that it might never be.

Such a fucking shame.


End file.
